


Jealous

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick gets jealous of Ellie and another Agent.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Nick hated this.

He hated it with a  _ burning _ passion.

It had been a week of Agent Ortiz hanging around as he and Ellie got ready for  _ their _ undercover op. As a couple.

Nick grinded his teeth together. 

It should have been  _ him _ by Ellie's side for this, but their case had originally been Ortiz's and Gibbs for once decided to play fair.  _ Great _ . 

He was sick to his stomach being stuck watching them all week  _ laughing _ and  _ smiling _ like they were such good buddies. 

Even McGee had been giving him sympathetic looks! 

When it was finally time for them to meet up with the targets of the op, Nick was on edge. Half because he wasn't the one watching Ellie's six, and half because he wanted the damn thing to be over with before he lost his mind. 

Nick sat at a bench from a distance but close enough to keep watch and jump in if need be. McGee sat in the surveillance van that was parked down the street, and Gibbs was not too far away from Nick. 

He had to remember  _ not _ to run over there and yank her away when Ortiz played the boyfriend card and wrapped his arm around her, looking fondly at her. 

It was the look she sent back to him and the leaning forward to whisper in his ear with a little smile that had him feeling sick. 

Nick prayed they wouldn't kiss. It was something he knew he couldn't handle. 

He was on edge for the rest of the meeting, breathing a sigh of relief when it was over. His eyes narrowing at Ellie and Ortiz's locked hands as they walked away from the targets. 

* * *

With the case finally wrapped up two days later, Nick knew he had to ask Ellie out. There was no way he was going through this again fake or not. 

He quickly hurried towards where she parked her car, knowing she usually sat in her car texting one of her brothers or mom before driving home. 

But he stopped short a bit away when he saw her standing by her car..talking with Ortiz.

They were laughing, a wide smile on her face. A genuine one this time. 

Nick swallowed roughly clutching the strap of his bag tightly. 

Ortiz handed her a piece of paper, Ellie grinned in excitement before hugging him.

Okay that wasn't so bad he would just wait until Ortiz left-

Nick felt like someone sucker punched him as Ortiz kissed her cheek. 

He continued walking to his own car.

Throwing open his car door he tossed his bag in. Nick slammed his hands roughly against the steering wheel when he got in. “Fuck!” 

With his hands gripping the wheel tightly he drove off, driving more quickly than normal. 

He didn't see Ellie in his rear view mirror watching him drive away with a frown.

* * *

Nick avoided Ellie as much as he could for the next week. 

Which resulted in her banging on his door one night at almost nine. 

He threw open the door, Ellie shoved past him into his apartment.

“Just come on in.” He said under his breath as he shut the door. 

“What the hell is your problem Nick?! Why are you being such an...ass!” 

He raised an eyebrow. “I don't have a problem.”

She scoffed. “You've been avoiding me! When you go from talking to someone all the time and hanging out, you  _ notice _ when things change.”

Nick cleared his throat and shrugged. “I've been busy.”

Ellie huffed. “Nick if you've been seeing someone then just come out and say so- I mean it'd explain why you suddenly haven't been coming to my apartment-” 

“Seeing someone?” Nick made a noise of amusement. “Ellie I haven't been on a date or anything for months.” 

She frowned. “Then did I do something wrong?”

Nick's face softened. The anger he had melting away at how upset she looked suddenly.

“It-” He sighed. “It wasn't  _ you _ B.” 

She threw her hands up. “Then what's going on?!” 

He ran a hand down his face. “I..got  _ jealous _ -” He spat out the word. “-of you and Ortiz. I saw you two in the parking lot and he handed you something then kissed your cheek-”

Ellie slowly started to smile before pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. “You mean this?” She let out a little laugh. “Nick it's the number to a bakery that makes Piononos, I know how much you said you liked them when you were in Buenos Aires and Ortiz knew someone-”

Nick blinked at her in shock. “You..what?”

She chuckled. “I wouldn't do anything with Ortiz, Nick.” 

“Well it's not like you're dating anyone and-”

Ellie stepped forward and grabbed for his shirt, giving him a yank towards her. Her lips suddenly against his. 

He felt a shock go through him. Nick now wasn't sure if he was having another one of his dreams. Regardless he right away kissed her back.

“I'm not dating anyone.” She said in a small voice when she pulled away. “But I'm already interested in someone so there  _ is _ no Ortiz.”

Nick grinned. Relief filled him, the tension he had been feeling disappearing.

“Well then B..go on a date with me?”

Ellie smirked. “Took you long enough.”


End file.
